


Cavorting Through Town

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erin returns to him, David finds himself wanting to push the envelope in their relationship. Will their friendly game of oneupmanship result in a total disaster? And who will bail them out of jail when things get a little too spicy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erin smiled dreamily as she watched David thumb through her closet. "Tabitha sure was free with my money, wasn't she?" he asked as he pulled out another new outfit.

"Well, I did tell her that I had cart blanche to update my wardrobe. She chose some rather interesting pieces for me. There are some things that I chose for just the two of us in there, as well." She thought about the skin tight leather bra and skirt she'd bought, planning to use that during one of their fantasy weekends. "I'm sure there is something in there that you'd like me to wear tonight."

He grinned at her, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well, you don't have to get dressed. I can take you out just like that."

She blushed as his eyes roved up and down her body. "No, I definitely want to wear something tonight. It would not do to be arrested for indecent exposure, darling."

"There is nothing indecent about this exposure, bella." Erin's smile grew as she turned over onto her back, letting him look his fill. After the long two months they had spent apart, it was wonderful to be back in his arms, his presence, the heavy cloud that John Curtis had cast over them thrown out by the rays of the sun. "All right, I think I have the perfect outfit for tonight."

Erin nodded absently, wondering what he had picked out. After a few moments, he padded over to her side and draped a blouse on her torso. And then he placed a short skirt over her lower body along with a pair of thigh high hose. "And where, pray tell, are my bra and panties?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I like you without."

"Well, I like it when my breasts aren't sagging in public."

"Your breasts don't sag, bella." She just stared at him. "Fine, we'll compromise. Bra, no panties."

"If you insist." She knew that it would be a losing battle if she pushed, so she sat up and drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on them as she watched him stride over to the dresser and pull out his favorite bra. She had to work to suppress her groan as he dangle the scrap of lace off the end of his finger. "Really, that offers me little support."

"And I'm telling you those magnificent breasts of yours need no support…other than my hands." He stalked over and leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that had her arching up into him. And then his hands were cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples into stiff peaks. "Now, get dressed," he whispered in her ear, and she whimpered a little when he let go of her, going back to the dresser to pick out his own outfit.

Pouting a little, she sat up and hurriedly strapped the bra around her torso, adjusting how the cups held her breasts, trying not to stimulate herself too much. "You deliberately aroused me, didn't you, David?" she asked as she tugged on the sheer hose.

"Guilty as charged, Erin. I want you ready for tonight." The very way he said those words sent a shiver of desire through her and she struggled not to let him know just how much he was undoing her. Though with his nose, she was certain he could sniff out just how she was feeling. "Are you always this slow at getting dressed?"

"Only when you're watching me. I have to put on a good show, after all." She gave him a sultry smile and then picked up the blouse from the bed, shrugging into it and slowly doing up the buttons. It was only when she picked up the skirt that she noticed how short and loose it was. "You are up to something, mister."

"Me?" he asked, trying to look innocent. She shook her head as he chuckled, coming over to her side to zip the skirt. "Now let's get a move on. I am famished."

The look in his eye told her that it was more than food he craved, and she blushed a little. Erin had found it difficult to become accustomed to the desire that flared up in him ever more, since her return from the dead. But now, she had learned to give as good as she got, meeting him halfway. And whatever he had planned for that evening, she was more than up for it. She hoped.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He slipped his arm around her waist and led her from the bedroom. She snuggled close to him, tottering on her heels a bit as they navigated the stairs. While he drove, she turned up the radio, smiling as she recognized her favorite jazz piece.

"Ah, I love Diana Krall's voice," he murmured as the song drew to a close.

"I do, too."

She sighed when he reached out and caressed her leg, making sure to let his fingers dance up her thigh, under her skirt. "And I love you."

Her smile widened as she shifted in the seat. A heavy, wonderful, silence fell over them as he continued to drive, and she found her anticipation rising as she caught the way his eyes slid over to look at her every so often. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the Silver Starfish, and she sighed with pleasure. "I suppose that we're getting a secluded booth this evening."

"Of course, my love." He drove up to the front of the building and handed the keys to the valet before slinging his arm around her waist once more, tugging her close. She resisted the urge to snuggle in to him, not wanting to give him the opportunity to tease her more. "Table for two," he said to the host.

"Of course, sir. Right this way." He led them to a romantic semicircle booth and she slid in first, stopping just a little past halfway in. Dave got in next to her and smiled. The candle's glow made his skin all the more swarthy, and she caught her lip between her teeth, squirming a little in her seat.

After the man had set the menus down, she snatched hers up, needing to focus on something other than the way that Dave looked at her. "Let me guess, you're getting the swordfish?" he drawled out, and she nodded. He took the menu from her hands and put their order in while she sipped at her water. She gazed across the restaurant, not really seeing anything as she thought about how much she loved him in this moment.

"David!" she exclaimed as she felt his hand stroke her thigh, slipping beneath the silky fabric of her skirt.

"If you're not quiet, the other patrons will look at us. And you don't want them to watch you orgasm, do you?" he whispered, leaning in close to her. "I mean, I'm a bit of an exhibitionist, but are you?"

Erin shivered as she tried to check her nod. "You'll just have to see, won't you?" she replied a bit breathlessly. His eyebrows shot up as his grin slid into a smirk.

"I have never known you to be quiet in the months we've been together, Erin Strauss."

"There are facets to me that you have yet to see, David Rossi." His hand settled into place as they waited for their salads to arrive, his thumb running along her inner thigh, driving her to distraction. It didn't take long for her to part her legs a tiny bit, letting him slide in a little more. "I should have worn panties, it would have given you more of a challenge."

"If you keep talking like that, you will cause me to go over the edge, bella."

"Um, that sounds delicious, Davie." She knew that she was being deliberately provocative, wanting to egg him on as well. Erin had to suppress the harsh gasp that came to her lips as he pinched her inner thigh. "That will bruise."

"I'll kiss it later tonight, and make everything better." The waiter set down their plates, smiling at them widely before moving off. "I think he knows."

"I think you're sort of obvious." The sharp retort came easily to her lips and she dug into the food, finding herself famished. Once it was gone, David's hand slipped off the table once more, hiking her skirt up before tugging her legs apart more. Suddenly, she was quite grateful for the tablecloth that extended to the floor, so that no one could see what was going on. "I really don't relish spending a night in jail for indecent exposure, my love."

"Then you'll have to show me that hidden facet of your personality, and keep quiet." She loved the way he spoke, so sure of himself, and she nodded a little, tilting her hips forward a little so that he had easier access. Carefully, she schooled her features into a placid mask, smiling gently at David. "So, what is on the agenda for you tomorrow?"

"Um, Tabby's coming over for lunch and then we're heading to the new art installation at the Smithsonian. Ah, and then after that, we're going shopping. Again."

She bit her lip as he ran his thumb along her labia, teasing her oh so gently. "That sounds like fun. Is Karen in school tomorrow, then?"

"Uh huh," she murmured as he slipped his fingers between her lower lips, his thumb nudging against her clit. The wave of pleasure that swept over her almost caused her to moan aloud, but she covered it by yawning and then picking up her water, taking a controlled swallow. "It will be so nice to go in and out of the different boutiques that we love."

He took the hint and fitted two fingers into her tight channel, crooking them just so, bumping against her g-spot. "I'm just glad that you can do the things that you love once more," he replied saucily, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I am, too." Erin could hear the breathy tone her voice was taking on and knew that she was getting close to her orgasm. Nodding slightly to him, she clenched one hand into a tight fist and squeezed her muscles around his fingers, striving to find her completion. As it waved over her body, the waiter dropped off her food, and she smiled at him, certain that her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Thank you," her lover said to the man, and she blushed a little when she watched them exchange knowing looks.

"I hope everything is delicious for you tonight."

"It has been so far," she whispered, finally catching her breath. Oh, there was definitely going to be payback here, and she had just the place in mind to make it happen. David wouldn't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's this?" Dave asked as Erin handed him a slim envelope. She smiled at him and shrugged, taking a seat on his desk and watching him slip his finger underneath the seal, opening it quickly. "You got us tickets to see _La Boehme?_ But why are there six in here?"

"Because that was the only way to ensure that we got a private box, darling. I rather like being alone when I attend the opera." She made certain to put as much desire and smolder in those words as she could, and she grinned wickedly when she noticed the effect she had on him. "When the lights are down low, the tenor won't be the only one singing."

He coughed lightly as he stared into her eyes. "Care to run that by me again, bella?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

She smiled, and he was taken aback by how feral she looked in that moment. "I think that you heard perfectly well what I said, David. And I want you to make sure you wear your finest black suit tonight." Leaning in, she captured his lips in a ferocious kiss before pushing away from him and slipping off the desk to sashay over to the door. "We'll need to leave our house by six, sharp, to make it on time."

"Yes, Erin," he said breathlessly and watched her leave, her hips swaying with a provocative twitch. Standing up, he hurried over to his window and watched her leave, knowing that she was heading right home to get ready for the night ahead. His groin tightened almost painfully when she turned at the double glass doors to face him, a naughty smile still on her lips as she discreetly swiped her thumb over her nipple.

A throat clearing caught his attention, and he glanced over at his best friend, seeing the wry smile that curved his lips up. "I see that you have a pleasant evening ahead of you."

"Shut up," he replied as he made his way back to his desk, sitting so as not to alert Aaron as to how aroused Erin had him. "Are you planning on a nice night with Jen?"

"Touché," Aaron laconically replied as he took a seat in front of Dave. "We're actually taking the boys out to the park to play for a bit, before heading to our respective homes. Tomorrow, Will has Henry, so I'm having Jessica take Jack and we can spend some precious alone time. What are your plans for the evening?"

"We're going to the opera. It's always a nice way to spend a hazy summer evening."

Aaron nodded and then got up, a smirk still dancing on his lips. "Well, have fun, whatever happens at the opera."

"I'll be certain to give you details, Aaron. I'm sure you'll want to hear everything about this night." Dave got up as well, picking up his briefcase and patting his pocket to make certain his keys were there. "Now, I have to get ready, so if you don't mind, and won't tell Cruz, I'm going to skip out a little early."

Brushing past Aaron, he ambled down the stairs and made his way over to the elevators. While he waited, he began to whistle a jaunty tune, thinking ahead to the evening that Erin had planned. A small part of him knew that this was revenge for the restaurant, but he found that he didn't mind the idea of once more acting out in public.

The moment he was home, he listened for his love. From upstairs, he could hear the shower in the master bath run, and he was tempted to join her, but he knew that that would most likely put them behind. Instead, he made his way upstairs and went into their room. He had to chuckle when he saw that Erin had laid out his clothes already, and he quickly stripped before redressing, making certain to add a pair of silk boxers under his pants.

He was just finishing grooming his goatee when the door to the master bathroom opened. Turning, he gasped a little as he took in the sight before him. Erin was wearing a slinky red dress, with a slit up to her mid-thigh. "Wow," he breathed out, reaching to her. Erin winked at him as she took hold of his hand and let him spin her close to his side. "I want to devour you."

"Um, that is for later, honey. Let's get going."

Nodding, he helped her into a light summer jacket before leading her down the stairs and into the garage. "We're taking the Beemer tonight, okay?"

"That is more than all right, darling," she purred as they climbed into the car. Their drive was quiet, and Dave found that he kept glancing over at her, watching the way she fiddled with the slit on her dress, the way she tantalized him with glimpses of her creamy skin. "I'm positively melting here, David."

"I can only imagine," he replied, adjusting how he was sitting in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in his groin. Finally, they were handing the keys over to the valet, and he pulled her close to his side, nibbling slightly on her ear, which caused her to giggle before she swatted at his arm. "What?"

"You always know how to push boundaries, don't you?"

He nodded, flashing her a cheeky grin. "That's my specialty." They scanned their tickets and Erin led him up to their box, setting it up how she wanted it. "It will be nice being the only two here."

"Yes, it will. The privacy will be wonderful on a night like tonight." He wondered at the tone in her voice, and shook his head as he took his seat, his queen next to him. The overture to _La Boehme_ started and he settled back in his chair to listen.

Next to him, Erin made herself comfortable, and he couldn't stop glancing at her once more. In time to the music, she began to raise the hem of her dress, and he felt his mouth run dry at the provocative sight. "Erin! We're in public!" he hissed, and she bit her lip as she shrugged, slipping the slit of the dress over to reveal to him the fact that she was wearing only a brief scrap of lace to cover her sex. Dave had to bite back his groan as his dick twitched, hardening at the vision before his eyes.

"Oops!" she breathed out as she dropped her clutch. "Looks like I'll have to pick that up." The feral ferocity in her eyes enflamed him, and he gulped, looking around to make certain that no prying eyes were paying attention to the antics taking place in their box.

Erin slithered over to him, spreading his legs wide as she positioned herself between them. "Erin!"

"Don't worry, darling, money buys discretion." The look in her eyes made him nod, even as he tipped his hips up the tiniest bit in invitation. She smiled and reached up, waiting for a louder moment in the music to unzip his fly. Her hand snaked inside, stroking him through his boxers, and he bit back the groan that sprang to his lips, even as his erection grew even harder.

"Please," he hissed, and she nodded before slowly drawing his dick out of his pants, her hand closing around it as she stroked him in time to the music.

"You're going to have to keep still. Whilst I may have been able to buy the silence of our usher, if others were to notice, it would be all over the news. And you do not want your mug spread through D.C., do you?"

He shook his head and swallowed hard as he clenched his arm down on the chair, his hands closing tightly around the arms of it. Once more, she gave him a wicked smile before leaning in close to his lap and pressing her lips to the head of his dick. And then, her sweet mouth was all he could focus on.

Erin deep throated him quickly, knowing that was how he liked his blowjobs, and he bit his lip to keep the loud moan inside his body. As her head bobbed up and down around him, Erin kept her eyes on him, kept her tongue running along his shaft, bringing him the most pleasure. And it was during the end of the act one aria that he came, shooting his load down her throat. Erin swallowed quickly, the wicked glint never leaving her eyes.

Finally, she was pulling out a handkerchief from her clutch and cleaning him off before daubing delicately at her lips and crawling back over to her seat, arranging herself artfully, the slit on her dress riding high once more so that he could stare at her flesh as he tried to catch his breath. "I love you," he breathed out, and she nodded, looking like a cat who'd just eaten a particularly sweet bowl of cream.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's starting to get dark earlier and earlier," Erin murmured as she let David lead her down the Mall, next to the Reflecting Pool. It was oddly cool for August, and she welcomed his arm around her waist, holding her close so that she could leach some of his warmth into her body. The strong scent of his cologne mixed with the heady scent of summertime, and she shivered a little.

"If you're getting too cold, we can head home," he murmured in her ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell, making her knees weak. "Or, we could take things up a level."

She bit her lower lip, thinking back to the blowjob she'd given him at the opera last week. It had really been quite brazen of her to do that, but something about that act had made her feel so alive. And so, against her better judgment, she looked up at him and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

The low chuckle that spilled from his lips and the way he palmed her ass told her everything she needed to know about where he was planning on making love to her, and she took a fortifying breath as she let David take the lead. "I was thinking that it might be romantic to make love near the Reflecting Pool. There's something so sexy about water."

Refusing to let his words ruffle her, she nodded and stopped them underneath one of the many trees that lined the Mall. "You know, though, we're going to have to be very discreet about this. We do not want to get caught."

"Perish the thought, my love," he murmured before nipping the lobe of her ear, causing her to shiver once more. "We just have to keep walking around for a little longer, to let some of the tourists make their way back to their hotel rooms. There is no way on God's green earth that I want to share you tonight."

"Good, because I do not want to share you, either," she replied, raising her lips for a kiss. He claimed her lips passionately and she gripped the lapels of his jacket tightly in order to keep herself upright as the embrace lingered. In the background, she thought she heard a wolf whistle, but she ignored it in favor of continuing her kiss.

Finally, though, David released her lips, and she panted, trying to catch her breath and to stop the pounding of her heart. "If you keep kissing me like that, we're going to have an audience, bella." He brought her wrist up to his lips and traced her scar with his tongue. She knew the move was meant to cool the heat of their earlier embrace, but still, her eyes closed as she teared up.

"David," she whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes to travel down her cheeks and hit the bare flesh of her upper chest. "You're not supposed to make me cry with memories I want to forget so desperately."

"I don't want you to forget your battle scars, Erin. We all have them, we just have to learn how to wear them proudly." Once more, he traced the infinity symbol and she shuddered. "He meant this to mean that you would forever be parted from me. We know that this means the depth of our love for each other."

Erin sighed as she nodded, letting her head rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The steady thumping made her smile before she pulled away and started to walk once more. "Well, let's find the perfect spot for tonight's tryst," she drawled, watching the way David's eyes lit up. He nodded and came forward, taking her hand once more as they walked on.

"I rather like the idea of facing the Washington Monument as we make love."

She giggled and shook her head. "I had a feeling that you would. You are such a typical man. I want to be able to see the sky. Which means that you'll probably have to take me against a tree. Will you rub salve in my back when we get home, if I cut myself?"

He nodded and took hold of her hand, leading her through the trees. Erin wrinkled her brow in confusion until she saw him reach out and run his hand along the bark. A soft sigh of love escaped her lips, and she smiled as she stopped and watched him pick out the perfect tree for them.

It seemed like they were not the only ones using the cover of night for romantic assignations, as she began to pick out a few other couples who were furtively looking around, trying to see if anyone was watching them. "This one, Erin! This one has the smoothest bark."

Erin nodded and made her way to his side, letting her hips swing, knowing that he would be watching her. Glancing down, she let her smile slide into a smirk as she took in how his pants were tenting, showing her how eager he was to be with her. Leaning back against the tree, she ran her fingers along the neckline of her blouse, arousing herself as she watched him. "We probably shouldn't disrobe, darling, just in case we're noticed."

He smirked back at her before dropping to his knee, trying to look like he was tying his shoe. Glancing around to make certain that no one was watching, he quickly snaked his hands up Erin's skirt and skimmed her panties down her legs. With as little motion as possible, she stepped out of them, watching as he stuffed the silken wisp of fabric into his pocket. "You're wet for me already, Erin. You are such a naughty woman. Does the thought of getting caught cavorting turn you on? I wish that I could tear open your blouse and palm your breasts, tease your nipples with the lace of your bra until they stood at attention for me. Then I would take one between my lips and suckle softly, until I felt you squirm and writhe as I collapsed to my knees once more and ate you out until you came. Of course, I can't do that tonight. I have to keep things prim and proper between us, so that no one catches us."

Erin felt on the edge of orgasm as those deliciously dirty words poured from his throat. "I'm so close, David," she whimpered, spreading her legs a little wider as she thumped back against the tree, her eyes focusing on the brightest star she could find. "Are you close, too?"

"Do you even need to ask that, Erin?" he growled, grabbing hold of her hand and guiding it to his erection. "I am very ready for you."

She pulled her hand back, as if she had been burned, and he chuckled as he looked around. "Oh, please, tell me that no one is watching right now," she whispered as she tried to keep from stimulating herself. He nodded, and she sighed in relief. The sound of his fly lowering was impossibly loud to her ears, and she bit her lips as she sent up a quick prayer of protection. "Fuck me, David. Now. Hard and fast."

"Yes, beloved," he murmured as he rucked her skirt up, fitting himself between her legs. Tipping her hips forward, she welcomed him in her body, her hands curling around his shoulders as he thrust deeply into her.

David set a hard, fast, pace for them, and Erin felt moans and screams tearing at her throat, trying to escape. Finally, she had to let her head droop forward so that she could bite his shoulder, letting the fabric of his shirt muffle the cries of pleasure she was making. The waves of her orgasm began to sweep over her body, and she bit down harder, hearing David hiss into her ear as he came as well.

Panting, she thumped back against the tree once more, the delicious bite of the bark helping to bring her back down to earth. "That, that was amazing, David." Her voice was high and breathy, and he chuckled as he raked his hand through her hair, leaning in to kiss her as he adjusted her skirt, tugging it back into place.

"You were amazing, darling. Thank you for being up to this. I wasn't entirely sure…"

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, listening to him right his clothing. "I like being this adventurous, David. And it just ups the ante for what space I pick out for our next assignation."

David cocked his head to one side as he stared at her, trying to comprehend her words. "You're going to choose next?"

"Of course. You started this, back in the restaurant. Then I chose the opera, and you the Reflecting Pool. So it's my turn next. And I think that I just might have a spot in mind. Though I know that it's going to be in the daylight. Tonight was fun, but low risk. I want to try something a little higher risk next time."

He swallowed hard as he nodded, and she patted his cheek softly before stepping away from him and starting to make her way down the path towards their car. It didn't take long for him to catch up, and she welcomed his arm around her waist once more as her mind whirled with finding the perfect place. "As long as you're okay with maybe getting caught in a higher risk spot, I am more than up for it. As long as you don't use your teeth, I think you drew blood."

"I'm sorry, David. I'll dress it as soon as we're home." Erin walked a little closer to her David, thinking of the Haupt Garden, and how it would be a fine place to spend an afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave tugged at his pants a little, trying not to look uncomfortable at the fact that Aaron and JJ were joining them in this little outing. When Erin had said that she wanted to up the risk factor, he had assumed it would merely be engaging in a tryst in the daytime, not having his best friend and his girlfriend along for the show. Erin looked up at him, a placid smile on her face as she clasped his hand a little tighter. "Isn't this the perfect day for a walk in a garden, darling?" she drawled out.

"Yes, dear, it is. Though that should be all we're doing this afternoon. Walking."

She let out a soft giggle as she shook her head. "Oh, no, David. We are going to make this park ours this afternoon, and I know exactly how we do that. Jennifer and Aaron are just our cover story. I hate to use them so, but sometimes that's how the chips fall."

He gulped down a breath as he nodded, trying to not appear nervous. 'Did you want to go out for supper before or afterwards?"

"I already told them that we were going out to eat following our time at the Haupt Garden." Erin gave him a gentle smirk as she closed the distance between them, curling one arm around his neck and tugging him closer, even as her still free hand tripped down his torso until she was cupping him through his pants, the heat of her palm seeming to burn away the thin barrier of his clothing to send a dart of burning desire shooting upwards towards his brain, short circuiting his system even as she caressed him tenderly. The feel of her lips on his seemed to break through his haze, and then she was stepping away from him, watching him intently. "I even wore a long skirt so that you could have discreet access."

Dave chuckled almost skittishly as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to will away his erection. It was almost painfully hard, something that Erin seemed to know full well as she fiddled with the top button on her blouse, drawing his attention to her breasts. "But Haupt Garden is free. And there's not that much cover."

"Are you getting cold feet on me, David? After we fucked outside once already?"

He swallowed thickly once more before shrugging. "I'm not backing out, I just want to make sure that you're okay with maybe getting caught. Hotch will never let me live it down, you know. He'll always use it as a bargaining chip."

"That's because he's a good lawyer." The doorbell rang, and she pasted on an innocent smile as she started for the doorway. "That would be them. Are you ready, David?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied as he started to follow her out. The door opened, revealing Hotch, who was looking a little too eager, as if he knew something about the situation that he shouldn't. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon, Dave. The Garden is only open for about another hour or so, once we get there, so I hope you're prepared for a quick walk around."

Erin giggled, actually giggled, catching both their attention, and she blushed prettily as she looked at Dave. "Nothing is ever quick with David. He's much too thorough for speed."

It was his turn to blush and stammer, even as Hotch chuckled lowly, leading Erin over to the car and helping her into the backseat. Thankfully, the passenger seat was free, allowing him to focus on drive and hoping that his best friend didn't notice the effect his lover had on him. Soon, they were pulling into a parking spot, and JJ and Erin were the first out of the vehicle, disappearing onto the grounds of the garden without a backwards glance.

"So, did we interrupt something, Dave?"

He turned his head to look at Hotch, shrugging a little before shaking his head. "Not really, no." The look on Hotch's face told him that he knew he was lying. So Dave just stared him down until they got out of the car and hurried to catch up with their partners.

Erin and JJ were walking along the paths of the parterre, and he smiled a little as he strolled up to Erin and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he peeled them away from the pair. "David?" Erin asked, frowning at him a little as they entered the Fountain Garden section.

He gave her a quick smile before tugging her down onto the edge of a large fountain, picking up her hand and threading their fingers together. "Did you tell anyone about our little adventures?"

"Our revels are private, and you know how I feel about my privacy. Why?"

"Hotch was asking a few leading questions, which made me think that he might know a little more than I had planned on."

"No, there's no way he could know. The only person I might even think to tell would be Alex, and she's in Boston." He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it tenderly before starting to press kisses up her arm. A trill of a laugh escaped her lips as she slowly turned her head back and forth, looking to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"You did say that you wanted to make this a little more public," he murmured against the skin of her neck before running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"That I did," she replied breathlessly as she pulled back a little. "Though I am the one who should be leading you around by the nose. And I know the most perfect place for our assignation."

Jumping to her feet, she tightly clasped his hand and practically dragged him over to the Moongate section of the garden and then to a pair of stone columns that were rounded on the inside. And suddenly, he knew just why she had brought him here. Sure enough, she was soon curving her body to fit along the curve of the carving, giving him a come-hither look.

"There are still a lot of people near here, too."

"Yes, but we can hide things a little more easily here." Reaching out, she grabbed hold of the lapels of his suitcoat and pulled him close, claiming his lips in a torrid kiss. Easily enough, he fit between her thighs, and a low groan tumbled from his lips as he felt how warm she was. "Here, let me make things a little easier for you," she whispered before nipping his jaw lightly.

Dave jumped a little when he felt her hand slip between their bodies, quickly making work of his fly before adjusting her skirt so that it covered both of them. "You're not…"

"I knew that I couldn't, not if I wanted to make this work." Her eyes glittered with mirth, and Dave felt his heart leap up in his throat, recognizing that he might not have been able to see that look again, if Curtis had had his way. And while he was distracted in that moment, Erin was fumbling around between them, guiding his dick into her body. "Hurry, my love. Or do you want to Aaron to know what we're up to?"

Holding in a loud groan, he sank himself further into her body, relishing the familiar feel of her sex surrounding his dick. As discreetly as she could, Erin hooked one leg around his, allowing her better balance, while letting him have a better angle. Soon, they were rocking back and forth, and Dave breathed deeply through his nose in an effort to keep as quiet as possible.

Erin, however, seemed determined to drive him to distraction, as she started to places warm kisses all over his face and neck, teasing the spots she knew always drove him to distraction. Deciding that two could play at that game, he maneuvered his left hand under her skirt and between her legs, letting his thumb glide over her clit with each stroke of his dick. A sharp cry escaped her lips, and to his surprise, JJ quickly turned her head to look at them, her eyes widening a little before she turned her head away, taking hold of Hotch's arm and leading him away from them.

Erin was lost in pleasure, and so didn't notice the look from their colleague, thankfully. Knowing that he had to end this before they were caught by someone not as understanding, he claimed Erin's lips in a torrid kiss as he picked up the pace, his orgasm coming just before hers. As they came down from their high, Erin breathed heavily against his neck, pressing her lips to his skin as she shuddered in the aftermath.

"Thank you, darling," she finally said, pulling back a little so that she could look into his eyes. He nodded before pulling out a handkerchief, cleaning away as much of their juices as he could before righting his clothes. She smoothed her skirt down over her thighs before shaking her hips a little so that it hung the right way. "Do you think they'll know anything?"

"I hope not," he replied as he shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket before taking hold of her hand and starting them back along the paths of the garden in an effort to return them to a more even keel, so that JJ would think that she had just been seeing things. Somehow, though, he knew that that would not be the case, and he only hoped that she would keep it to herself.


End file.
